


Kiss Me Once, Twice, A Thousand Times

by PrincessJaqulineChess1031



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Kissing Practice, M/M, because i’m Trash, i’m back with more ravey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessJaqulineChess1031/pseuds/PrincessJaqulineChess1031
Summary: Race has never been kissed and won’t shut up about it. Davey is roped into helping him. Things go from there.





	Kiss Me Once, Twice, A Thousand Times

“I’ve never been kissed before,” Race said suddenly, sprawled across Davey’s bed. Davey looked up in surprise, part at his friend’s words and partly at the abruptness of what Race had said. 

“Pardon?”

“I’ve never been kissed before,” Race continued, not sitting up. Davey raised a brow from his desk and shut his math book, tilting his head to the side in confusion. Race had never been kissed? That didn’t seem possible, Race was not only handsome and popular, he was flirty as all get out. Surely he must have had a kiss somewhere along the line.

Davey didn’t say that however, just pulled back his confusion with a roll of his eyes.

“You’re sixteen Race,” Davey said. “It’s completely normal not to have been kissed yet.”

Race sighed dramatically and rolled over onto his side, narrowing his eyes at his friend.

“Yeah, but like everyone else in the group has been kissed before,” Race complained. “Jack kissed Sarah way back when they were what? Thirteen? —“

“Thank you for the reminder that my best friend kissed my sister Race.”

“Shut up. And Spot and Crutchie make out all the freaking time, Albert kissed Spot before Spot got with Crutchie, Katherine kissed Jack and then she kissed Albert while her and Jack were on a break and Jack kissed Albert when they were drunk. And that’s before I get into Kid Blink and Mush!”

Davey blinked. “Damn, our friends make out with a lot of people.”

Race huffed. “But apparently I’m not one of them!”

Davey sighed dramatically and stood, making Race scoot over so Davey could squeeze next to him on Davey’s bed. Although maybe just calling it Davey’s bed was a moot point — Race was always sneaking over at night, sleeping at Davey’s house to escape the storm that was his home. It had started because Davey simply lived the closest near Race, but know it had just become like Race was the unspoken other resident of the room. Race at first had tried to sleep on the floor, but Davey had vetoed that and declared that Race and him would just have to share it.

(Completely platonically though, even if having Race that close to cuddling distance did nothing good for Davey who always got a weird feeling in his stomach when Race slept over.)

“Race calm down,” Davey said. “It’s completely normal not to be kissed in high school. I’m graduating in three months and I’ve never been kissed before.”

Race’s eyes widened. “You’ve never been kissed?”

“Yes, that’s what I just said, pay attention.”

Race smiled and leaned closer to Davey.

“Davey that is fantastic! Do you know what this means?”

Davey sighed and leaned back onto his pillow.

“Nothing good I assume.”

Race ignored Davey and laid down next to him, scooting closer to Davey’s face.

“It means we can kiss each other!”

Davey’s brain short-circuited. Him? Kiss Race? Why-how-what? He couldn’t kiss Race! Race was one of his closest friends!

(Davey ignored the small excited flip of his stomach that emerged at the thought of Race’s lips on his.)

“What?”

Race rolled his eyes. “Well, it’s simple Davey. I kiss you and you kiss me. That way we both have our first kiss! We don’t have to worry about it anymore!”

Davey raised a brow. “I wasn’t worried in the first place!”

“Come on!” Race pleaded. “We’re the only ones in our group who haven’t kissed someone yet, so if we kiss each other, we won’t have to worry about if we’re good or not because we both won’t know what we’re doing!”

Davey fought the urge to face-palm. “Race, you’re insane!”

“Davey please!” Race said. Davey shut his eyes and gave a gentle sigh. This was a stupid idea. Friends who kiss other friends always end up as friends who hurt each other. He really didn’t want to hurt Race, but that was the path they were headed if Davey agreed.

Davey felt and heard movement on the bed next to him, and then felt heat above him. Davey opened his eyes to see Race hovering over him, eyes pleading in his signature puppy dog look.

“Not the puppy dog eyes Race ...” Davey said. “You know I can’t resist the puppy dog eyes!”

Race’s eyes only got worse and Davey felt something in him break, a part of him feeling like he wanted to give in. Davey sighed.

“One kiss,” Davey said sternly. “And then it’s done. Nothing changes. We’re still just friends.”

“Of course,” Race nodded. “Completely platonic.”

Davey opened his mouth to say something, but Race beat him to it, lowing himself quickly to kiss Davey. True to form, it was a spectacularly okay kiss — Davey’s teeth knocked into Race’s and it took a moment to line up their mouths perfectly because at first Race only got half of Davey’s lips.

But still, Davey enjoyed every fleeting second of it. The warm flame that erupted all over his body at Race’s touch, the soft way Race’s lips moved, still jumbled and messy just like everything Race did was.

Davey never wanted to pull away.

All too soon, Race’s lips were gone. Davey’s eyes fluttered opens to see Race starting up at him, eyes wide in shock and surprise. Davey was sure the expression was mirrored in Davey’s eyes.

“Davey,” Race breathed, and Davey reached up to ran a hand alongside Race’s jaw. He felt the need to reach up and kiss it, because it was just so perfect and wonderful and —

“David!” The knock at the door scared the both of them, and Race sprang away from Davey, sitting straight as a pin against the base board of the mattress.

The door opened just as Davey returned to sitting position. Davey was greeted by his mother in the doorway, smiling warmly.

“David, dinner’s almost ready,” she said, “I just wanted to make sure Race would still be joining us.”

“Uh, no, actually,” Race said, “I have to go.”

“Oh, are you sure?” Davey asked. Davey really wanted Race to stay. 

“Yes,” Race said. “I’ll talk to you later.”

Then Race was gone, slipping past Davey’s mother.

 

^^^

“You want to what?!”

Race rolled his eyes at Davey’s outburst, leaning back against the wall of the dugout. It was just after practice, a week after Race and Davey had kissed, which was the only time Race knew Davey would be controlled enough to not go completely crazy at Race’s idea. Davey, after all, had a reputation to maintain as their equipment manager.

“I want us to keep kissing,” Race said. “Pay attention!”

“I heard what you said!” Davey exclaimed. “I was asking the why!”

“Then you should have said that!”

“Racetrack!”

Race sighed and stood up, walking over to Davey, wiping some of the sweat off his forehead. He had bypassed changing and showering to make sure he caught Davey before he left.

“Look, we both still don’t know what we’re doing,” Race said. “And we need practice. We kissed once and nothing changed. We’re still friends.”

At least, for Davey it seemed nothing had changed. For Race, that kiss had awoken a deep fire he didn’t know was in him. A burning fire that desired to have Davey close to him again.

Davey bit his lip, apparently contemplating the idea. “Just practice?”

Davey sounded afraid and Race felt his heart sink. Was Davey afraid of being in a possible relationship with Race?

“Yes, platonic practice,” Race assured, faking a smile. Race reached and pecked Davey’s cheek. “I’ll come over to your house tonight, okay? Give it a try, if it doesn’t work...we can always quit.”

“Alright.”

^^^

Apparently it did work because a month later, Race and Davey were still up to their ‘practice’. Before, when Race would come over they would be close but never touching as they hung out. On those nights Race snuck over, they would sleep back to back.

Now, everything had changed. Even when they just hung out, if they were alone, some part of them was touching. If not touching, it was cuddling, which Race adored so much because that fire seemed unable to burn its way out his system. Every touch and kiss and smile just made it grow stronger.

As Davey’s lips became more accustomed to movement, and as Race got used to the way Davey’s body curled around his, Race felt something in him change. It was like a flip had been switched. Everything Davey did was in a new light, like everything Davey did was better just because it was Davey doing it.

Race was in love with Davey. He knew that now. But he didn’t say anything, because meaningless make-outs were better than nothing.

^^^

“I hate you,” Davey mumbled into Race’s mouth. Race smiled and pushed Davey back onto his mattress, smirking all the way.

“Sure you do,” Race said quietly, careful not to be too loud and awaken Davey’s family. They didn’t even know that Race snuck over before, Race was doubtful they would be excited to know that now Race was sneaking over to make out with Davey.

“All I’m saying is that you should at least let me say hi before you kiss me,” Davey said. Race rolled his eyes and kissed Davey again, curling his fists into Davey’s dark hair.

“Why would I,” Race breathed against Davey’s mouth, “when this is a much more effective way.” Race tried to connect their lips again, but Davey stopped him.

“Wait, I want to test something.”

“What are you — oh, Davey.”

Race felt that fire triple in him as Davey’s lips connected to where his shoulder met his throat, and it took everything in Race not to yell or let anyone know what was happening. Davey didn’t stay put though, his lips began trailing up Race’s neck, leaving small bruises in their wake Race knew he was going to need a scarf for.

“Where did you — ah — learn to — yes, right there — do this?” Race asked, barely managing to get the words out. Davey finally disconnected, burying his head in Race’s neck.

“I saw it in a movie,” Davey whispered against Race’s skin. “And I thought you might enjoy it. Nothing but the best for you after all, darling.”

Darling.

They had never used pet names before. Never. Something in Race broke, and in that instant another switch flipped.

“I can’t do this anymore.”

Davey blinked and pulled away from Race’s neck, eyes wide as he stared up at Race’s face.

“What?”

“I — we — I can’t do this.” Race felt his tears start to fall. “I want— I want so much more than just to kiss you Davey. I want us to be more than kissing partners and if you don’t want that, that’s great. I can live with that. But we either need to be just friends or something more than this. Because I —“

“You want be be my boyfriend?” Davey finished. Race barley noticed the slow smile that spread across Davey’s face. Race nodded slowly, readying his heart to break. Davey reached to caress his cheek. “Good. Because I want to be your boyfriend.”

Race’s heart didn’t break, but instead exploded with joy and music.

“I love you Racetrack Higgins,” Davey whispered. “And I want us to be boyfriends.”

Race smiled and kissed Davey again, but despite how many times they had done it before, this felt different. More vulnerable and passionate and just perfect.

“I love you too David Jacobs,” Race said. “And I also want us to be boyfriends.”

The next time they kissed was the next day at school, where a quick kiss in study hall just about gave one Jack Kelly a heart attack to see his two best friends kiss. 

(Both Race and Davey laughed at that.)

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, or concerns? Let me know! Have a blessed day!  
> —PrincessChess


End file.
